


Forces of Evil

by rLTigeR



Category: Crayon Pop (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rLTigeR/pseuds/rLTigeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero AU. Crayon Pop find themselves with strange powers. Will they figure out how to use them before evil descends upon their city, or will the weight of that responsibility prove too heavy for them to bear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent writing I've ever done. I have no illusions that anybody will actually read this (Crayon Pop not being very popular in the world of fanfiction), but for some reason this idea sprouted and became my baby before I could stop myself.

“Soyul! Come here you idiot!” Gummi shrieked as the target of her scolding sprinted from the classroom giggling, all of Gummi’s books and binders in her arms. It’s the first day of school and Soyul’s already up to her usual tricks.

Gummi is no fool; they both know that once Soyul gets going it’s almost impossible to catch her. Just as she let out a resigned sigh and began to follow her friend, a loud thunk resounded just outside the vessel of Soyul’s earlier escape.

When Gummi poked her head around the doorway, sure enough, there lay Soyul in all her thieving glory, sprawled out pitifully on the filthy floor.

Of course the first thing she did was search for her precious school supplies, which were scattered in the surrounding area, practically bathing in all the bacteria.

Springing to action with a speed that even a pinball machine would be proud of, Gummi bounced back and forth between her fallen items of war, scooping them up tenderly as she passed.

Only after she was satisfied that no others were lost in the wreckage did she notice that there was yet another victim of Soyul’s antics—a very delicate-looking girl with blonde hair. The obviously affronted girl apparently met the same fate as Soyul (aka an intimate moment with the hallway floor) except she was propped up on her elbows giving Gummi a confused stare whereas Soyul was busy playing dead to avoid the consequences of her recklessness.

Figuring Soyul wouldn’t be of much help, Gummi shrugged off the jacket Soyul had kindly lent her earlier and delicately placed her school paraphernalia in a stack on top. Once their safety was assured, she then rushed over to the fallen stranger and offered a hand, which the girl promptly took.

Now that they were standing, the other girl didn’t seem so delicate. They were about the same height, and the school uniform betrayed her slender frame. She wasn’t particularly muscular or anything, but it was far from the tiny doll body that Gummi had envisioned upon examining the blonde’s soft features.

Gummi was quick to apologize for the delayed assistance. “Sorry for not helping sooner; I didn’t notice you at first.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” the girl laughed, “You seemed pretty concerned about your stuff.”

Before she could offer an explanation (that her natural cleanliness won’t allow her to dilly dally while her possessions get dirtier by the minute!), an exaggerated groan sounded from behind, followed by a dramatic “Gummiiii, help me too.”

A glance in her friend’s direction revealed a pathetic sight: a prone Soyul with her arms and legs straight up in the air, waving them around to get Gummi’s attention.

When Soyul’s pleas went unanswered, she peeked out of squinted eyes to see her friend (of course) and…someone else towering above her. A very pretty someone else.

Natural instincts kicked in and had Soyul scrambling off the floor in seconds. Turns out she had scrambled a bit too close to Someone Else’s face, resulting in awkward prolonged eye contact and then a hesitant shuffling backwards.

Gummi looked on in shock at Soyul’s following silence. Usually Soyul was very talkative (though not exactly charismatic)—she’d gladly talk to strangers about whatever took her fancy, and what she lacked in social finesse she made up for in volume and enthusiasm—so this kind of meek, nervous energy in regards to a social situation was completely out of character.

Looking back and forth between them, Gummi notes that while Soyul’s eyes are glued to the ground, the blonde girl’s eyes are glued to Soyul.

She suddenly realizes that this girl’s name is still unknown, and decides that inquiring is the perfect way to break the silence. “So, what’s your name? I’m Gummi, and the one who ran into you is Soyul. I’m sure she’s sorry about it but she can be very stubborn when it comes to taking responsibility.”

“My name is-“

“Hey, nuh uh!” Immediately after speaking, Soyul grimaced, horrified at the unintentional interruption. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She said dejectedly, resuming her staring match with the ground.

“Don’t worry about it,” the stranger responded, a broad smile lighting up her face. “My name is Ellin.”

Gummi was tempted to call out Soyul’s odd behavior… after all, revenge is sweet, and who’s to say Soyul wouldn’t do the same? It would be some rather harmless teasing, as well as an opportunity to get back at her best friend for all the pranks she’s pulled over the years.

But, like always, Gummi takes the high road. Soyul may often act like a little shit, but Gummi’s always been a fan of the “kill ‘em with kindness” approach. And what’s kinder than helping someone out with a crush (especially someone so romantically inept)?

\---

“I don’t want to go anymore!” Soyul whined, stuffing everything she might need in her bag and stomping her way toward the school’s exit. Gummi followed exasperatedly. Although she was used to her friend’s temper tantrums, they never got easier to deal with.

“Just because I invited Ellen doesn’t mean it’s going to suck. You should at least give it a chance first.”

“I don’t know…I like when it’s just the four of us,” Soyul mumbled pitifully. “And she kinda makes me feel weird.”

It took much effort for Gummi to resist laughing at Soyul’s ignorance on the subject matter of love, dating, infatuation and the like. “I like it when it’s just the four of us too! But inviting Ellen along doesn’t change anything. If you have a bad time, we’ll just not invite her along next time, but you’ll never know if you don’t try. Please come? For me? And Way and Choa?”

Getting Soyul to back down from anything is difficult. Not only is she stubborn, but she has established an assertive, all-play-no-work front over the years that she rarely deviates from, even around close friends. Thankfully, she must have been feeling extra sappy. “Well…okay. But I get an ice cream if I don’t have fun!”

\---

Han River is the place where Soyul and friends—Gummi, Way, and Choa—go to hang out and relax after a stressful week of classes. The calming atmosphere combined with the enveloping presence of nature made it the perfect spot to de-stress and catch up. However, this didn’t calm her nerves like it usually did, thanks to the present circumstances.

‘Why am I here?’ Soyul wondered for the fifth time since she arrived. Gummi had the bright idea of inviting a girl they’d just met to their weekly hangouts—play dates, as Way insisted they be called—and now the girl is here, with only Soyul and the uncomfortable silence to keep her company. She knew it was a bad idea to actually show up on time…but although Choa and Way were habitually late, Soyul counted on Gummi being twenty minutes early like always.

Soyul’s brought back from her bitter musings by an awkward cough from her tentative acquaintance. She’s still not brave enough to break the silence.

Thankfully her new lord and savior did it for her: “Hey guys!”

“Hey Choa!” Soyul yelled, trying to mask the breath of relief mixing into her voice. “I don’t know if Gummi told you or not, but she invited Ellen here to hang out with us today.”

“Nah, she didn’t mention it,” Choa answered offhandedly, greeting Way as she joined them. “Hey, Way! This is Ellen. She’ll be joining us today.”

Way responded with a slight bow and a small smile. She wasn’t very talkative in front of strangers, usually relying on Soyul or Choa to carry the conversation (which obviously wasn’t working out this time). 

To avoid slipping into the painful silence once again, Ellin took things into her own hands. “So, Soyul, this is only my second day here and I already know you’re the captain of the soccer team. People won’t stop talking about you and your ‘happy feet’.”

“Hm. I’m not a big deal really…there was just a big game recently and we won, so that’s still in the forefront of people’s minds I guess.” Soyul insisted, easily embarrassed by the direct praise she still wasn’t used to.

Choa decided to intrude upon their conversation and go on a long spiel about their school’s sports program. “Don’t be modest, Soyul! What I don’t understand is how you manage to balance practicing soccer with studying for school, because as you all well know, usually athletes require some extra leeway with their grades. I just think it’s really impressive…”

Soyul never thought she’d be thankful for Choa’s blabbermouth until now. The loose cannon of a girl had relaxed the atmosphere considerably, taking pressure off the others to make interesting conversation, and managed to do so until Gummi arrived, the group’s designated mood maker.

\---

It wasn’t long before the group settled into a natural rhythm, striking up mundane conversation as they idly walked along the grass. The humid air was unusually calming today, perhaps due to the lack of people milling around. People who had better things to do on a Friday evening. This, however, was their favorite time to visit: when the silence wrapped around them like a blanket, comforting and dependable. It relieved stress in a way that video games and karaoke never could. That’s why the girls had kept this a precious secret for so long, the selfish need to keep their sanctuary intact overpowering any desire to share it with other people. This was partly the reason why inviting Ellin along was such a big deal. Soyul wasn’t sure about it, but she trusted Gummi’s instincts.

Time continued to fly as the girls became more and more comfortable with Ellin, who began to melt into the dynamics of the group like she always belonged. Before they knew it the moon was high in the sky, and they were still heavily immersed in whatever stupid games they decided to play.

“Park Soyul, that’s not what I meant!”

“Yeah right, you’d totally love to kiss me wouldn’t you?”

A loud shrieking soon interrupted their shenanigans, resembling a mix between a tea kettle and that TV sound effect of a bomb flying through the air. It sounded close.

Much like her friends, Soyul gasped, her neck craning this way and that to get a glimpse of the source behind this piercing noise. She wasn’t having much luck until her eyes caught a flash of green shooting through the sky. As soon as she saw it, it escaped from her line of sight, her brain unable to keep up with the speedy enigma.

Before the encroaching disappointment for losing track of it even registered (this mystery object was making Soyul feel quite inferior), an unimaginable crash was accompanied by the ground trembling so furiously that it knocked her off her feet.

It took a minute to regain the air in her lungs before Soyul could speak. A strained “Ow…” was the only thing that left her lips as she rubbed her tailbone. A quick look around found her friends (plus Ellen) in much the same position as herself, although she barely noticed, more fixated on the billows of smoke rising from the massive crater that was carved into the ground about twenty feet away.

The lack of an immediate crowd suggested that nobody else had witnessed this spectacle. 

Soyul pushed herself up and headed over to the crash site. “Guys, what…” Her sentence remained incomplete as she got a more detailed view.

In the crater were what looked like large pieces of metal atop smoldering ashes. However, an emerald hue stood out from the otherwise colorless wreckage. It looked like—

“Did this thing just fall from space?!” Choa, the second person to recover from her dalliance with the ground, screamed wildly right in Soyul’s ear.

“Jesus!” Soyul’s reflexes had her jumping five feet in the air, spinning around to face her most energetic friend. “A little warning would’ve been nice, Choa!”

Once she got over the brief shock, her attention gravitated back to the crash site.

The scattered pieces of rock that she was examining were embedded with multiple shiny green jewel-looking things. Soyul was drawn to them. It’s like they were begging to be picked up. So, disregarding the consequences, she did just that.

“Um, Yul, I don’t think you should—“ Choa began, but cut herself off once Soyul picked one of the rocks up, seemingly fine. “Are you…okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, I feel fine.” Soyul assured, weighing the peculiar object in her hand, tossing it back and forth a few times. The adrenaline was still running through her veins from the incident, making her giddy. “Don’t these look cool? Maybe we should all take a rock to commemorate today’s events.” She suggested, quickly gathering up four other pieces and bringing them to her friends.

Gummi, always the rational one, was against it. “That’s not a good idea. What if they’re, I don’t know, radioactive or something?”

“Don’t be such a mom, unnie. They’re only from space—just parts of a meteorite or whatever. We should take advantage of this opportunity and take these souvenirs before someone else does. We deserve it anyway, since we are the ones who witnessed it all.” Soyul argued.

“Actually, Soyul’s right,” Way, not one to mince words, chimed in. “If we don’t take them, some boring old reporter or scientist will.” She took one of the rocks from Soyul’s hand.

Choa usually listened to her sister’s advice, so she followed shortly after. Ellin awkwardly did the same, offering an apologetic glance towards Gummi for undermining her. 

Heaving a big sigh, Gummi reached out and grabbed the second to last rock out of her smaller friend’s palm. “At least if something bad does happen, we’ll be in it together.”


End file.
